A Dream Come True
by jamesgurl
Summary: Please R and R! Spike and Buffy grew up as neighbors but what will happen when Buffy realizes her feelings for Spike are exactly neighborly? And how will her fiance Riley react?
1. Memories

Authors Note- I posted this story awhile ago and didn't get that many reviews so I decided to rewrite it a little and so now its back. Please review, I love input. Oh and also I don't own nay of this. Duh.br Email- jamesgurl080390hotmail.combr  
  
"Enjoying the view?" Willow Rosenberg asked her best friend Buffy. "Oh yeah." As Buffy looked across the street she could see her neighbor, and best friend washing his car. Shirtless. William Giles or Spike as he preferred to be called by all his friends had been Buffy's neighbor for as long as she could remember. Another thing she could remember was the first time she realized she had more than friend feelings for Spike. She had been fourteen.  
  
They had been watching a movie over at Spike's house while baby sitting his younger sister, Dru. "Buffy why won't you just come sit here on the couch with me?" Spike had asked her.  
  
"Because. It's just too weird now. Were teenagers. It'll be awkward," she had tried to tell him.  
  
"Oh and let me guess. You're gonna start wearing skirts now too!" he had yelled. And with that Buffy leapt on Spike wrestling him to the ground. A second later he had her pinned to the ground.  
  
And that was when it happened. He leaned in to kiss her, and Buffy had kissed him back. Before she knew what had happened his hand was up her shirt and her hands were on his pants zipper. Buffy could still remember what it had felt like to have Spike taking off her bra. Running his hands over her body. The feel of his tongue battling for dominance in her mouth. The last thing Buffy remembered was gasping when she saw how large Spike was. 'So that's where he gets the nick name Spike' She had always heard him bragging but she had never really believed it. Until now. That was when the doorbell had rung. "Bloody hell!" Spike had yelled. It was Willow and Xander, coming over for a study group. They hadn't spoken the rest of the night. "What was with you and Spike tonite?" Willow had asked Buffy the next day at school. "Oh it was uh...nothing, nothing at all." She had lied.  
  
It had taken them two weeks and lots of odd stares in each other's directions to get over the "accidental" kiss and grope session, as Spike liked to call it. But Buffy knew. She knew that she loved Spike. Another thing she knew was that Spike would never care for him as she did him. With his platinum blond hair ("I swear it's all natural!" Spike had once told her.), sexy British accent and wash board abs he had all the girls at school crazy about him. And with plenty of willing cheerleaders wanting him what would make him give neighbor girl Buffy a second glance?  
  
That's not to say that Buffy wasn't popular. She was. She had plenty of guys wanting to date her but it was never that one guy. Her platinum blond angel. But enough about freshmen memories. Buffy was 21 now, and engaged to a great guy. Perfect some might call him. His name was Riley Finn and he was a TA at UC Sunnydale. They had been going out for two years before he had proposed. The wedding was a month away and Buffy was going to make sure that nothing went wrong. But she wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. 


	2. A Cup of Sugar

Yet again just a note to say I don't own the characters just the story. (br  
  
Next Day  
  
The next morning Buffy was woken up at by a doorbell. At 7:30. 'Who in the hell with half a brain would get up at this un-godly hour?' Buffy thought while walking downstairs. She looked out the peephole and then screamed.  
  
"Holy shit!" it was Spike. At her door.  
  
"Can I ask what the hell it is you're doing at my door? At oh say 7:30 in the morning!" she asked.  
  
"Don't jump down my throat. I came to ask for a cup of sugar. Can you oblige?" he asked with an innocent smile on his face 'He's got to be joking. Its too early for this' she thought.  
  
"You're joking. You have to be. You just have to be." She told Spike.  
  
"Ok I admit it. You caught me, so now what are you gonna do about it? Lock me up with whips and chains?" he teased. 'Not a bad idea, not bad at all. Wait! What am I thinking? I'm engaged!' she thought. "What is it you really wanted Spike? And be quick. I'm getting annoyed." She said.  
  
"Oooo I'm getting scared. Fine I'll tell you. I came over asking to see if you still had the spare key for my house. Do you?" he asked with a slight grin. "Yeah hold on. I'll go get it."  
  
Spike looked out his window and was instantly aroused. He could see his neighbor; Buffy Summers getting dressed through her bathroom window. The sight of her curves and long blonde hair just gracing her shoulders was enough to make him go crazy. Just thinking about Buffy made his mind drift back to that day. The day they kissed. That had been the best day of his life. Still was as a matter of fact. It's not like Spike hadn't been with other girls, he had. His first time had been when he was sixteen. But even with all the experience he had had none of it ever compared to the passion he felt when he had been with Buffy. And they didn't even go all the way. Spike had dreams about that at night. What sex with Buffy would feel like. If only he hadn't been such a coward he could be the one living with Buffy. Taking showers with Buffy. Making love to Buffy. If he had just spoken up, told her how he felt. But it was too late now; Riley was the guy she was with. And the guy she was going to marry.  
  
"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Willow commented as Buffy walked into class.  
  
"More like the wrong time. Spike was at my door waking me up at oh...wait for it. 7:30 in the morning." Buffy said sounding more than annoyed.  
  
"Why was Spike at your door?" Willow asked.  
  
"He needed the spare key my family keeps for his house. Somebody must have had some late night fun." She gave Willow a knowing look and then class started.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes. She was in her bed and there was somebody next to her. 'Somebody very soft and cuddly' Buffy thought. She turned over to see who it was. "Oh good morning love" she heard a very familiar, very British voice say to her. The next thing Buffy knew Spikes arms were wrapped around her and his tongue was in her mouth. The second thing she knew was how her body was reacting to his. She moaned as his hand went up her shirt and un did her bra. She could feel her nipples harden beneath his touch.  
  
"Oh Buffy" she heard Spike say. "Buffy, Buffy wake up!" That wasn't Spike's voice it was Willows.   
  
Ahh, Buffy looked up. Her entire class was looking at her. She must have fallen asleep in class. This was not going to be a good day, she could tell.  
  
"So you wanna tell me why it is you were dreaming about Spike?" Willow asked Buffy as they walked through the mall later that day.  
  
"What makes you think I was dreaming about Spike?" "Hmmm well it could have been the part of class where you moaned out "Oh Spike...." "Yeah I'm pretty sure that was it" Willow said with a laugh.  
  
"Willow! Are you serious?!" Buffy yelled. "Would I lie about something like that?" Willow said.  
  
"Oh my God! Did the whole class hear me?" Buffy asked all the while blushing till she was tomato red.  
  
"No, but I'm pretty sure Riley did. You might want to consider talking to him. Soon. As in tonight. That's why being the good friend I am I told him you would meet him at 3:30 by the school library." Willow said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, Wills you're the best!" Buffy yelled while running off to go and get ready for her meeting with Riley. 


	3. Comfort

Buffy could see Riley waiting for her when she walked into the library. And let's just say he didn't have his happy face on. "Do you wanna explain why the hell it is you were having a sexual dream in the middle of class today? Wait that's no why I'm mad. I'm mad because you were having a sexual dream about another guy!" he yelled as soon as she was in yelling distance.  
  
"Riley can we not do this here? I understand your mad but-  
  
"You understand? Do you realize how embarrassing that was for me today you little bitch?" he screamed. By now everyone in the library was staring.  
  
"You have absolutely no right to speak to me like that. And you know what? I don't have to listen to this crap. I'm leaving." Buffy said. And with that she turned around and stormed out. "You bitch! Get back here!" Riley yelled but Buffy was too far away to hear.  
  
The next thing Buffy knew she was pulling into Spikes driveway. 'What am I doing here?' she wondered. Then she remembered. This is where she had always come, whenever she needed help. Like when her parents got a divorce, or when her dog Tara got hit by a car. Spike had always been the person she ran to when she needed comfort. And comfort was exactly what she needed now. So Buffy got out of her car and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Buffy! What are you doing here?" Spike asked when he saw who it was at his door.  
  
"Its Riley. We got in a fight and I just; well I needed someone to talk to. Someone like you Spike." she told him. "Oh well come in ok." Buffy made her way towards the living room.br  
  
Ok sorry this chapter is so short, I will hopefully have the rest up by Thursday. Cross your fingers, and review. No reviews no more story. Mwahaha!!! LOL 


	4. Together

"Feels like old times doesn't it? Do you remember when we were younger and you would come over here after your parents got in a fight?" he asked. "Or when my dog got hit by a car" she said with a sad look in her eyes. Spike wanted to make that sad look go away.  
  
"Well are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come and sit with me and tell me what your fight was about?" Spike asked Buffy. And this time, instead of arguing with Spike she actually sat down with him.  
  
"Well now isn't this a nice change?" Spike asked with a grin on his face. "Oh don't even bring that up" she told him, but secretly in her mind Buffy was glad he still remembered.  
  
"So. Now tell me all about this fight you had with Riley." mental shudder Spike told Buffy. "Well it's just...." 'How was she going to tell him about the dream without telling him who it was about' she wondered.  
  
"I dozed off in class, and well I had a dream. A sex dream. And well the guys name that I said. It wasn't Rileys. And I don't know. But something about what I did really set Riley off. I mean I had heard rumors about Riley having a violent temper but I never believed them until now. I always refused to believe them. Even after I heard about what happened with his old girlfriend." She told him with a grimace.  
  
"What happened? Did he hurt her?" Spike asked with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"I don't know the whole story, just bits a pieces I've heard floating around campus but apparently there was a fight. He hit her or something. She was an old girlfriend of yours actually. Cordelia Chase." Buffy looked up and could tell Spike was mad.  
  
"You mean to tell me you've known this all along and you still went out with him? You stupid bint! I knew you were crazy but I never knew you were stupid." Buffy looked up at Spike. She knew he was only telling her all of this because he cared.  
  
"And besides Buff you deserve better than him." The next thing Spike knew Buffy was wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Spike you are the best. You always make me feel better. I love you." Spike felt his heart rate speed up but then realized that Buffy probably only meant sisterly love.  
  
Suddenly Buffy pulled away from Spike. "Uh...what was that Spike?" she asked.  
  
"What was what?" Spike shot back. "That." She said while pointing (not to mention laughing) to a growing lump in his tight leather pants.  
  
"Oh shit...shit shit shit." Spike yelled. He quickly ran to the couch to go and grab a pillow.  
  
"Well Spike. You wanna explain why it is I have that certain effect on your body?" she asked after he had managed to "calm" himself down.  
  
"I. I cant. It's just that...'God why was this so hard to tell her?'  
  
"Well? C'mon you gonna tell me or are you gonna be a coward about it?" she asked. 'I can't believe I have that effect on Spike. If only he knew the effect he had on my body.' Buffy thought.  
  
"I'm no fucking coward!" Spike yelled. He grabbed Buffy and pulled her up against his body. All of his body. ' How can she talk about the effect she has on my body?' Spike thought when he heard how ragged Buffy's breath got. Slowly, Spike brought his lips down to hers. 'What are we doing?' Buffy thought. "I'm engaged!' But all of these thoughts quickly left her mind as Spike continued to ravage her mouth. As their tongues danced and dueled in each other's mouths Spike carried Buffy over to couch. Slowly he laid her down and brought his body on top of hers. That was when all coherent thoughts left Buffy's mind.  
  
Soon they were on the couch going at it. The very same couch Buffy had refused to sit on 7 years ago. "Spike. Spike. What are we doing?" Her breath was ragged.  
  
"What do you think were doing? We're making out, which is going to lead to us having sex. Don't deny it Buffy. You want me just as much as I want you." He said. And as much as she wanted to she couldn't. And damn it if Spike didn't already know that. Suddenly it hit Spike what exactly it was he was doing. And with whom he was doing it with. "Oh God Buffy. I. I didn't mean to. My feelings just kinda of took over. I'm so sorry." He told her.  
  
"Spike, it's ok. If I had wanted to stop you believe me I could have. I want this just as much as you do." She told him with a sly smile on her face. Spike gasped as he realized what Buffy was doing. She slowly made her way down his body, he gasped as he felt her tongue swipe across his tip. All the times Spike had dreamt of this he had never imagined it would be this wonderful. "Buffy love, you don't have to do this." He could hear Buffy underneath him moaning "Spike, believe me I want to do this." She continued to suck him and Spike could feel himself nearing the edge.  
  
"Buffy.....Buffy....I'm gonna come....ahhhhh" Buffy looked up with a smile on her face. She was glad she was able to make Spike happy. She crawled her way back up his body. "Now I think you deserve an award for that stunning performance." Spike told her.  
  
"Do me a favor Spike" she looked up at him, with lust filled eyes.  
  
"Sure love, whatever you want."  
  
"Spike kiss me. Kiss me hard." And he did. Did he ever.  
  
So I hope you enjoyed this chapter just one more left and maybe (if you beg me) an epilogue will come after. 


End file.
